And I Love Her
by daanib
Summary: La melomanía puede cambiar tu vida pero ¿de qué manera?
1. Comienza la función

**Holaaa w ok no soy muy buena escribiendo, soy malísima pero bueh vi que esta lleno de fics de DXC y quería hacer mi aporte haciendo uno GXT aunque también tendrá DXC ñ_ñ bueno me quedo feo pero bueeh espero que a ustedes les guste ^^ y si no les gusta .l. okno n_n son bien recibidas criticas :). Me inspire en una canción de los Beatles para hacer el fic pero no tiene nada que ver con The Beatles, se llama I love her como el titulo del fic por si la quieren escuchar :P**

-Aquí tonto

- Hey Gwen por un momento pensé que no vendrías

-No iba a venir, me da algo de flojera, pero sabes que no te puedo fallar Duncan.  
- Bueno gracias linda, no quería estar solo u_u!  
- Lo se, pero no me digas linda ¬¬ ¿tienes los boletos?  
-Si, aquí están y estamos en la primera fila, genial ¿no?  
- Si fuera un grupo bueno si...  
-Pues aprovechemos a este grupo antes de que se le suba la fama como a muchos, entremos.

Diablos, el sitio no estaba lleno pero si había mínimo unas 100 personas, odio los lugares concurridos, espero que este grupo toque por lo menos dos canciones decentes.

-Hey loca ¿de nuevo perdiéndote en tus pensamientos?

- ¿Eh? ah nada es que...

_En ese momento la luz se apago, el show comienza..._

- Buenas noches Ontario, nosotros somos "The Breads" **(N/A= "LOS PANES" que creativa soy xD) **y empezaremos tocando un cover de los Beatles llamado Strawberry fields forever supongo que la conocen ^^

- :O Gwenny tocaran una de tus canciones favoritas.

- Sip, espero que no la arruinen...

Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.

Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.

Strawberry Fields forever...

_ Ese chico si que tocaba bien la guitarra y su voz era... no es como la de John Lennon pero es muy buena._

Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see.

It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out.

It doesn't matter much to me.

_"Vivir es fácil con los ojos cerrados" una de mis frases favoritas y hablando de ojos, tiene unos ojos esmeralda realmente lindos, vamos Gwen ¿qué te pasa? concentrate en lo que de verdad importa... su música_

Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.

Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.

Strawberry Fields forever...

_ Dejame llevarte porque estoy yendo a los campos de fresas, nada es real, y no hay nada de qué preocuparse, campos de fresas por siempre._

- ¿Qué tal Gwenny? ¿Arruinaron la canción?

-Para nada.

_Y así pasaron 5 horas de canciones, algunos covers, algunas canciones de ellos... de él... y esas 5 horas pasaron como 2 minutos._

- Gwen, ya acabo

- Si...-_admito que lo dije con cierta tristeza._

- Pero tengo pases para el backstage.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, no fueron muy difíciles de conseguir, no son una banda muy famosa.

_¿Un sueño? Si es un sueño, ¡No me pellizquen! conocería al chico de los ojos esmeralda..._

**Perdon si el capítulo fue muy corto, prometo hacer más largos los demás ^^**


	2. ¿Estúpido Destino?

Gracias por los comentarios, yo pense que odiarian la historia xD Quería subir el capi desde la mañana pero se me olvido la contra y después la recorde pero no sabia como subir nuevo capítulo y después cuando por fin averigüe como tenia que salir a ver en que escuela quedaba D: les digo como si les importara mi vida xD En fin.

- Vamos Gwen antes que se haga más tarde, ya sabes que tu mamá me mata si te llevo después de la 1 am u_u!

- Entonces mejor vámonos- _Mis ganas por conocer a el chico de los ojos esmeralda, se habían esfumado, no quería volver a repetir la historia de mi pasado, no me podía pasar dos veces._

- No, todavía tenemos tiempo, anda florecita.- _¿Qué tengo que hacer? Duncan siempre logra convencerme._

-Duncan...

- Por favor- _¿Eh? Duncan haciendo caras de perrito regañado ¬¬! sin duda lograría convencerme y eso es algo que no puede pasar._

-Perdón Duncan... no puedo, no puedo volver a repetir el pasado- _Y salí corriendo sin más e hice la cosa más estúpida, mencionarle a mi mejor amigo mi pasado. Estúpida, es lo único que pasa por mi mente._

_Así pase todo el fin de semana, pensando en el chico de los ojos esmeralda, si tan solo supiera su nombre se me quitaría el horrible hábito de llamarle así pero ahora tenía otros problemas, en 10 minutos llego a la escuela y estoy segura que Duncan me llenara de preguntas que tengo que responder._

- Adiós mamá, te veo en la tarde.

-Cuídate Gwen, estudia mucho- _Si claro o_o_

_Por Dios, ahí viene Duncan, ya... estoy preparada para el interrogatorio._

- Hey ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás mejor?

-Creo.

-Bien- _me lo dijo con una sonrisa, yo juraba que estaría molesto por dejarlo así sin decirle adiós y ni siquiera me estaba interrogando como yo pensé que lo haría__._

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme o... preguntarme? _No podía quedarme con la duda._

- No Gwen, si tengo mis preguntas respecto a lo que dijiste anoche "no puedo volver a repetir el pasado" pero yo te escuchare cuando estés lista para hablar. _Definitivamente por eso Duncan es mi mejor amigo :)_

-Gracias Dun, en serio eres el mejor amigo que una persona puede tener.

-Calla florecita o me harás llorar ¬¬ ahora vamos a la clase de Matemáticas que no tengo ganas de escuchar gritar al Sr. Jones a estas horas.

_UUUUF, un problema menos, ahora el único problema es no lograr sacarme de la cabeza a ese chico, pero es mejor superarlo, no es bueno hacerse ilusiones con alguien a quien no conozco ni jamás en la vida volveré a ver._

_Llegamos al salón de clases y saludamos a los amigos ya saben todo bien, de repente el salón se volvió un desastre, Duncan empezó a escuchar en su grabadora a los Sex Pistols, no podía resistir agitar la cabeza y en ese momento..._

- Señorita Autumn, Joven Johnson...

- Profesor Jones... Buenos días- _dijimos al mismo tiempo esperando ir a la dirección por un castigo._

-Supongo que toda esa energía que tienen la pueden usar para quedarse en la tarde a pintar las paredes.-_Era de suponerse que nos castigaría por lo menos nos ahorramos el viaje a la dirección, ver al director Chris McLen era todo un circo._

- Bueno- _Dijo Duncan resignado, ya no se podía hacer nada._

_Así la clase seguía con lo mismo de diario, ecuaciones, problemas, ecuaciones, problemas, lo mismo de siempre cuando se escucho un golpe en la puerta._

- ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi clase? En Canadá ya no hay respeto.- _Y no solo en Canadá, en todo el mundo._- Pase quien quiera que sea.

_Entonces entro por la puerta una chica de cabello marrón y ojos negros o cafés muy oscuros, no sé. . Pensé que solo era ella así que seguí hablando con Duncan mientras la nueva hablaban con el Profesor Jones. Escuche como mi cuaderno de Matemáticas caía al suelo, cosas sin importancia, cuando me agache para recogerlo vi unos tenis verdes y al momento de levantarme ahí estaba…_

- Florecita, el no es... ¿el chico de la banda?

- Si lo es.-_ ¿De qué me sirvió escapar como una tonta y soltar que tenía un pasado "complicado"? ESTÚPIDO DESTINO._

_Y así paso la hora más larga que he tenido de Matemáticas, ¿cómo mierda me puede poner nerviosa alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existo? De repente sonó el timbre ¡Gracias al cielo!_

- Gwenny ¿vamos a la cafetería?

- Si, espera solo arreglo mi mochila y...

_No podía ser una mañana peor, el castigo, la llegada del chico de ojos esmeralda, que todavía no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama y ahora todas mis cosas caen al suelo y para empeorar escucho un sonido, bajo la cabeza y es..._

-Auuch

- L-lo Si-si-ento, Lo siento- _Vamos Gwendoline, ahora ¿tartamudeas? disimula un poco._

-No importa.- _me dijo extendiendo su mano para presentarse-_ Me llamo Trent, Trent Bennett

-Yo me llamo Gwendoline Autumn pero dime Gwen- _le dije mientras extendia mi mano, pero no para presentarme para ayudarlo a levantarse._

-Gracias.- _Por favor Gwen, no te sonrojes-_ Pf rompí tus plumas, lo siento :S

- No importa, por mi culpa te caíste, eso es peor u_u!

- Bueno, como manera de pedirte perdón ¿te puedo invitar a almorzar?.-_ Estaba a punto de decirle que si cuando pensé en ¡Duncan! que ya estaba caminando en el pasillo._

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no les gusta díganme porque y que le tengo que cambiar para que sea de su agrado :P. El próximo Capítulo sera DxC para que vean que también pienso en esa pareja madre mía que generosa soy **8-) okno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey después de mil años luz escribí el capítulo 3, deje de escribir por falta de inspiración y no quería escribir cualquier porquería :S! pero bueno creo que ha vuelto la inspiración y de los 3 capítulos que he escrito este es el que más me ha gustado hasta ahora :P No hago los capítulos tan largos para que la lectura no sea tan pesada porque eso me pasa a mi U_U en fin, espero que les guste ^^**

-¿Qué les pasa a las chicas con los músicos?.- ._Se preguntaba el peliverde mientras esperaba en la fila de la cafetería._

-Disculpe ¿qué mas tiene que no sean grasa saturadas?.-_preguntaba una chica de cabello corto y marrón a la cocinera._

-Por favor, tienes 16 años ¿qué daño te puede hacer comer una hamburguesa o un pedazo de pizza?.

_-_Disculpa…

-Duncan…

-Bueno Duncan todas esas grasas quedan en la cadera ¿sabías?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Así ya estas linda.- _decia Duncan indiferente._

-¿Qué sabes tú? Tienes el cabello verde.

- No uses mi cabello verde para disimular tu baja autoestima.- _le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo._

_-_Eres un animal.-_ Decía la chica mientras salía corriendo y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

-¿Qué dije?.-_Se pregunto a si mismo Duncan._

_Aún con el carácter fuerte que poseía Duncan sabía que había echo algo malo y tenía que solucionarlo…_

_*_En el jardín de la escuela*

-¿Y qué se siente tocar con tanta gente mirándote?

-Pero si no he tocado con tanta gente :P

-Pues deberías, tocas genial.- _decía la pelinegra mientras bebía de su soda._

-Gracias, el problema es el colegio si tuviera 22 años tal vez ya estaría en Londres, alla es donde sucede la acción músical.

-Londres es mi lugar soñado, tan sombrío.

-Pues si las cosas salen bien te llevo.-_ Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa haciendo que Gwen se pusiera roja como un tomate._

_En otro lado de la escuela Duncan seguía buscando a la chica de ojos oscuros, hasta que escucho en el baño de mujeres sollozos._

-Oye ya se que fui un imbécil.-_le gritaba Duncan desde afuera pero no había respuesta alguna de parte de ella._

-Ya se que estas ahí- _insistía Duncan.-_ Ufff.-_ Suspiraba mientras recargaba el pie en la pared._- Tienes que salir algún día.

- ¡Vete!.- _respondió la chica._

_-_Perdoname fui un gran idiota, no me mido en mis palabras y nunca pensé que reaccionarias así, si te herí de corazón te lo digo, perdón.

_Se hicieron 10 minutos de silencio…_

-Bueno, no me perdones pero por lo menos dime tu nombre…

_3 minutos más y se abrió la puerta…_

-Courtney.-_ dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas._

- Courtney de corazón lo siento.

-No tienes que culparte por mi baja autoestima.

-Qué estúpido fui al decir eso.

-Solo dijiste la verdad.- _las lágrimas de nuevo asomaban sus ojos marrones._

-¡No! No vuelvas a llorar, no tienes porque, lo de la baja autoestima fue una estupidez, eres hermosa, no tienes que envidiarle nada a nadie.

_En ese momento una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y Duncan sintió como si todo le diera vueltas por dentro, sorprendido de que una chica de menos de 2 horas de conocerlo pudiera sacar su lado sensible y olvidar al chico punk al que toda la escuela le tiene miedo._


	4. Welcome to Washington

Al fin llego la hora de la salida de la cárcel que la gente suele llamar "escuela". Todo el alumnado se apresuraba a guardar sus cosas excepto dos chicos que esperaban cumplir el castigo puesto por el Profesor Jones.

-Espero que esto les recuerde que al salón de clases se viene a estudiar y a estar callado.-_ decía el profesor Jones mientras traía en cada mano dos baldes de pintura con ese color verde típico de salón de clases._

-Asco de color.-_ susurraba Gwen, esperando respuesta alguna del peliverde.- _¡Hola! Tierra llamando a Duncan…_-grito la gótica a su amigo que estaba fijamente viendo la ventana._

-¿Eh? Perdón_.- reacciono_

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Pensaba en Cou…en cómo nos divertiremos pintando este manicomio.-_ decía Duncan mientras tomaba una brocha y pintaba de una mejilla a Gwen._

-¡Oye! Esta si la pagas.-_ decía la gótica persiguiendo a Duncan que ya estaba corriendo por el aula._

_Después de tres horas de terminar de pintar el aula los dos chicos caminaban por los pasillos encaminándose a la puerta._

-Gwen, lo olvidaba, yo salgo por la puerta trasera, tengo que ir a casa de Geoff a terminar un trabajo de química, te veo mañana ¿sí?

-Está bien, te veo mañana.- _decía la pelinegra con tranquilidad, le gustaba caminar sola hacia casa, le hacía pensar más en todo lo que ocurría alrededor de ella._

_Salió por la puerta principal de la escuela cuando se disponía a empezar a caminar hacia su casa cuando sintió a una persona detrás de ella… ahí estaba Trent Bennett recargado en un muro._

-Hola ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Creí que todos estarían en sus casas desde hace horas.

-Pues yo no, te espere exactamente tres horas con nueve minutos.- _decía el pelinegro mientras veía su reloj._

-Entonces no puedo decirte que no.

_Caminaron durante aproximadamente quince minutos, no podía ser un mejor cuadro: el sol metiéndose, el pasto verde recién regado y una chica gótica que todos consideran rara pero eso no hace que no sea hermosa dejando su timidez por ese chico de los ojos esmeralda._

-Entonces fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que quería tocar la guitarra toda mi vida.-_ finalizaba su historia el pelinegro._

-Que genial, yo amo dibujar pero no estoy segura de…-_se interrumpió Gwen cuando vio algo pegado en una pared.-_ ¡Trent! Mira, **Concurso de Talentos Washington 2010**_.- leia Gwen._- ¡Tienes que ir!

-Estaría bien pero es en Washington, fuera del país.

-No importa, podemos ir en tren.

-No se

-Trent ambos sabemos y todos los que fueron al concierto se dieron cuenta que cantas y tocas genial… por favor.- _decía la chica mientras veía a los ojos a el pelinegro._

-Está bien.- _decía poco convencido el muchacho._

**Gwen POV**

_Ya pasaron días, días normales, ir al colegio, ayudar a mamá en la casa, llevar a mi hermanito a su entrenamiento de futbol, todo normal, Trent se esta relacionando con la mayoría de la escuela, es una persona bastante sociable pero aún así siempre me habla y nunca se olvida de mi, decir que siento algo más que amistad por él es algo apresurado pero no creo que completamente erróneo. Estamos de camino a la parada del tren con camino a Washington para el concurso de talentos de Trent lo cual me emociona un poco sobretodo porque vinieron amigos, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan y Leshawna._

-¿Qué escribes Gwenny?.-_me decía Duncan, yo solo cerraba el cuaderno apresuradamente._

-Nada.- _dije nerviosa._

_-_Llegamos a la parada.- _dijo Bridgette_

_-_¡Genial! Ya estamos más cerca de Washington-_ grito Geoff mientras se colocaba su sombrero._

_Todos comenzamos a bajar de la camioneta del tío de LeShawna, bajamos nuestras bolsas y buscamos nuestros boletos._

-¡Cuidense!_.- grito el tío de LeShawna._

-¡Gracias tío Jackson, dile a mi madre que la veo en una semana.-_le contesto su sobrina._

_Entramos al tren y acomodamos nuestras cosas, Bridgette y Geoff son novios desde hace ya tres meses así que iban juntos, Duncan jugaba con su encendedor, Leshawna retocaba su maquillaje, Trent y yo solo hablábamos de lo magnifico que tocaría._

**Hey :) creo que esta vez subí el capítulo 4 rápido (?) bueno no tan rápido pero comparado con lo que me tardaba en los otros si fue "rápido".**

**Gracias a GwenWaterSiren que siempre ha estado en sus reviews n_n**


	5. Oportunidad

-¡Qué empiece la fiesta en USA!.-_ decía Geoff emocionado por estar en su destino._

-¡Por fin llegamos!.- _decía Leshawna mientras estiraba su espalda._

-Pidamos el taxi y vayamos al hotel.-_ decía la pelirubia adormilada._

-Bridgette ¡estamos en USA! ¿No quieren ir a una fiesta?.-_nos preguntaba Geoff._

-Geoff… son las once de la noche, venimos desde Canadá, estamos cansados._- Gwen trataba de explicar al pelirubio._

-Gwen tiene razón, además mañana vas a tener tu fiesta en el concierto.-_dijo Trent._

_Duncan silbo para atraer la atención de un taxi, llegamos al hotel, Trent, Geoff y Duncan en una habitación, Bridgette, Leshawna y Gwen en otra._

_Al otro día los chicos despertaron tarde ya que la noche iba a ser larga, el día transcurrió normal, fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurant cerca del hotel y al fin llego la noche…_

-¡Apresúrate!- _decía Gwen a Leshawna que se maquillaba en el sofá._

-La belleza tarda.- _contesto la morena mientras se delineaba los ojos._

-Pues si tardas, te quedas aquí toda la noche.- _decía Gwen mientras se ponía sus converse, negros claro._

-Vamos chicas, no discutan, los chicos deben de venir en cualquier momento.-_ decía la pelirubia._

_

* * *

_

_En el cuarto de los chicos había más problemas y falta de tiempo._

-¿Y mi sombrero?.- _preguntaba molesto Geoff._

-En tu cabeza, genio.- _contestaba el peliverde mientras giraba los ojos._

-¡Chicos no griten, me ponen nervioso!-_ decía Trent mientras rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra._

-Yo voy a tomar aire-_ decía fastidiado Duncan mientras abría la puerta._

_Duncan camino por el pasillo del hotel encendiendo y apagando su encendedor volteo la mirada y vio una silueta._

-Courtney- _dijo el punk._

-Duncan-_dijo la chica sorprendida._- No te veía desde lo que paso en la cafetería.

-Oh no me recuerdes eso.-_dijo Duncan mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca._

_-_Me tengo que ir.- _Duncan noto que ella usaba un vestido muy elegante lo cual le sorprendió, la verdad es que ningún adolescente que él conocía vestía así.-_ Te veo luego

-Claro princesa.

-No me digas princesa.- _decía un poco molesta la chica._

- Es que tu ropa lo aparenta.

_En ese momento llego un señor con lentes oscuros de unos 1.90 de estatura y muy atlético._

-Señorita su padre la necesita en el auto.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Hasta luego su alteza real.- _decía Duncan mientras se inclinaba ante ella._

-No vuelvas a hacer eso._-dijo molesta Courtney._

_-_Era una broma

-Señorita disculpe…-_interrumpía el guardaespaldas._

-Sí, ya voy, ya escuchaste me tengo que ir_, _adiós.

-Adiós.-_dijo el peliverde lleno de dudas, al parecer Courtney no solo lucia como una persona de alta sociedad, lo era…_

_

* * *

_

-Ya regrese-_decía Duncan a los chicos que ya estaban esperándolo en la salida del hotel._

-Bien, vayámonos de una buena vez-_decía Gwen mientras levantaba la mano para llamar a un taxi._

_Todo el camino fueron observando la ciudad, Bridgette y Leshawna iban tomando fotos con sus cámaras digitales y mostrando la una a la otra lo que tomaban, Geoff sacaba la cabeza por la ventana gritando y moviendo su sombrero, Duncan solo veía por la ventana pensando en "esa" persona. Trent y Gwen hablaban…_

-Estoy nervioso-_decía el ojiverde tocando su estomago._

-No te preocupes, lo haras bien, estoy segura que ganaras-_decía la chica._

-Gracias-_dijo él y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la gótica se sonrojara._

-¡Ya estamos en el bar!-_dijo Leshawna mientras abría la puerta del taxi._

**Gwen POV**

_Era un un edificio alto de ladrillos grises, con luces azules saliendo de las puertas de cine antiguo, arriba de la puerta colgaba un espectacular con la leyenda __**"Club Soda" Esta noche: concurso de talentos. **__Fuimos con el cadenero al cual Trent mostro su pase de concursante y pudimos entrar sin complicaciones._

-Me tengo que ir, los veo saliendo-_nos dijo Trent._

-Suerte viejo-_dijo Geoff._

_-_Suerte Trent-_dijo la pelirubia._

_-_Gracias chicos, me tengo que ir-_dijo el pelinegro mientras se disponía a irse._

-Trent…-_dije mientras tomaba su mano para evitar que se fuera.-_Suerte.

-Gracias-_se acerco a mi oído-_Te quiero- me dijo y se fue a preparar.

"_Te quiero" cualquiera se abría emocionado pero... yo no sabía si exactamente estaba feliz o nerviosa de esas palabras, al fin y al cabo lo dices y de nada sirve si la "voluntad de Dios" es arrebatarte a esa persona que quieres._

-Vamos Gwen-_me decía Leshawna mientras tomaba mi mano para llevarme a la multitud._

_Pasaron unos cuantos grupos, Duncan y Geoff brincaban en la multitud ya que un grupo estaba tocando "Home" de Three Days Grace así que decidí unirme a ellos._

_Los aplausos fueron lo último así que dejamos de saltar mientras veíamos como el presentador subía al escenario._

_-_A continuación presentamos a un chico que viene desde Canadá, lamentablemente no pudo venir con su banda pero lo veremos cantar con la banda de _Club Soda_, presentamos a… ¡Trent Bennett!

_Trent subió al escenario, acomodo la guitarra en su pecho comenzó a tocar Light my fire de los legendarios Doors, la gente disfrutaba de su presentación, era de suponerse tenia una excelente voz, pero yo…. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo antes de subir a ese escenario. _

_*FLASHBACK*_

_-_Te llamare pronto-_dijo Scott mientras besaba mi frente_

_-_Espero verte pronto.

-Estaré aquí cuando menos lo esperes-_me dijo y levanto su guitarra-_¿Ves esta guitarra? Con ella pagare las cuentas, en unos años lo tendremos todo, te llevare a Inglaterra, Francia, Japón, Australia y a todos los lugares a los que quieras ir.

-Eso no me importa, me importa más que tu estés conmigo-_dije mientras lo abrazaba._

-Te quiero-_dijo mientras tomaba sus maletas y se disponía a irse-_Más pronto de lo que esperes estaré aquí

_Me costó tanto abrir mi corazón a Scott, siempre fui una persona tímida, "extraña", misteriosa tal vez es por el miedo que tenia a que me lastimaran como lo hizo mi padre cuando nos abandono a mí y a mi madre, todas las noches la veía llorar y no quería que eso me pasara a mi pero con Scott todo era tan diferente._

_Esa noche llegue a mi casa, me metí debajo de las cobijas, di vueltas y vueltas en la cama pero nada, no podía dormir, mire el reloj digital…_

_-_10:32- _pensé decepcionada de que fuera tan temprano-_Supongo que mirare la televisión-_dije en voz baja mientras tomaba el control remoto._

**Ontario: Un avión con destino a la ciudad de New York exploto con una hora de vuelo. Lamentamos informar que no hay sobrevivientes. Vuelo 182.**

_No, no, no… era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, Scott estaba muerto… muerto, todo por el estúpido sueño de ser músico, esa noche mi mamá se quedo conmigo esperando que yo durmiera, y yo… yo solo negaba lo que había sucedido._

_Por eso tengo miedo a la palabra "Te quiero"_

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Club Soda se complace en entregarle el premio de 1000 dólares a ¡Michael Letterman!_-anuncio el presentador, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no preste la mínima atención a la presentación de Trent. Los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse, nuestro grupo simplemente estaba decepcionado._

-Que mal, pensé que Trent ganaría-_dijo Geoff_

_-_Lo importante es que venimos a Washington y Trent toco de lo mejor-_dijo Bridg_

-Hablando de Trent voy a ir a felicitarlo-_dije_

_Camine mirando hacia todos los lados con el objetivo de encontrar donde estaba el backstage._

-¡Trent!-_grite cuando lo vi de lejos pero él no me escucho, estaba ahí con una rubia 90-60-90._

_

* * *

_

_Salí corriendo y termine en un callejón, sentada sobre un barril de cerveza._

-¿Qué pasa?-_escuche una voz y levante la mirada._

-Nada…-

-Pensé que ibas a felicitar a Trent.

-Ya estaba bien acompañado.

-Gwenny Gwenny Gwenny-_dijo el peliverde mientras movía la cabeza negando.-_Si te fijaras mas en lo que ocurre en la escuela, esa chica es Lindsay, va con nosotros en la clase de historia, es animadora.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Y su novio es Tyler un "jugador" de futbol-

-Oh.

-Aquí están-_dijo Leshawna-_Ya vámonos, tengo sueño. Bridg y Geoff ya nos están esperando en el taxi.

_Trent vino a ayudarme a levantarme del barril y caminamos hacia el Taxi. El camino hacia el hotel fue extremadamente seco, Bridgette y Geoff estaban dormidos recargados uno en el otro, Duncan escucha a los Sex Pistols en su ipod y Leshawna se mensajeaba con su prospecto novio Harold, aunque ella lo niegue._

-¿Te gusto mi presentación?-_dijo Trent rompiendo el silencio que había._

-Sí, tocar una canción de los Doors, que valiente eres-_dije tratando de hacerme la indiferente._

-¿Gracias?

-De nada-_dije frívolamente._

-Oye Gwen ¿qué pasa? ¿dije o hice algo que te molesto?-_pregunto confundido_

-No.

_Estaba a punto de hablar cuando su celular sonó…_

-¿Hola?-_contesto_

_-_¿Trent?

-Si, soy yo…

* * *

**Bah este capítulo no me gusto T_T en fin, les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad :) creo que a Santa Claus le pedire un poco de imaginación T_T**


	6. I told you i love you

**Disclaimer: **TDI/TDA/TDWT NO son de mi pertenencia u_u **Created by:** _Jennifer Pertsch & Tom McGuillis :)_

:)

**Normal POV**

-Estuve en el concurso y creo que Letterman tiene talento pero tú eres aun más especial.

-¿Quién habla?

-Habla Chris McLean la persona que te puede hacer muy famoso.

-¿Me habla en serio?

-Tan en serio que yo y mi equipo estaremos en Canadá en 3 días y de verdad nos interesa hacerte alguien grande. Así que si te interesa nos vemos en el Bar Isley en 3 días, ve con tu banda. Es una oportunidad única, tu sabrás si desperdiciarla o no.

McLean colgó el teléfono y Trent simplemente se quedo en estado de shock. Al fin reacciono

-Tenemos que hablar… ¿qué paso?- pregunto confundido el ojiverde.

-Nada, mejor cuéntame ¿por qué te quedaste tan sorprendido?

-Era un señor, o eso creo…trabaja en la industria de la música y me dijo que le había interesado como músico y que fuera al bar Isley dentro de 3 días. Tengo que avisarles a los chicos

-Después de todo si serás músico-dijo la gótica con cierta tristeza, la cual Trent no noto.

-Después de todo si te llevare a Inglaterra-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-¿Con qué serás famoso Elvis?-dijo Duncan mientras se quitaba los audífonos de los oídos.

-No es nada seguro, voy a ir a tocar, ellos sabrán si deciden invertir dinero en mi banda o no. Y no me digas Elvis ¬¬

* * *

Al día siguiente Duncan se levanto temprano, miro el reloj de su celular 8:24 am. Miro a su alrededor y noto que Trent y Geoff aun dormían así que decidió ir al restaurant del hotel a desayunar algo.

-Mira que trajo esta bella mañana –decía el peliverde mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Tu ¬¬

-Pues no sé porque esa cara, tendrás el honor de desayunar conmigo.

-Que honor, superas a la cena de anoche que tuve con el gobierno estadounidense.

-Oh con que por eso el vestido ¿cuándo regresas a Canadá?

-Mañana por la tarde ¿tu?

-Yo esta tarde.

Courtney comenzó a buscar en su bolso.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo mientras ponía dinero en la mesa

-Supongo que te veré en la escuela.

-Supones mal, mi padre me ha cambiado a un instituto privado, dice que es lo mejor para mi educación.

-Entonces ¿Dónde te volveré a ver?

-Creo que esta es la última vez que nos vemos, supongo que fue un placer conocerte-dijo Courtney mientras se iba.

-¡Espera!-dijo Duncan pero automáticamente dos guardias de seguridad bloquearon a Courtney.

* * *

Duncan decidió ir a la piscina del hotel pero no pensó en encontrarse con Gwen quien estaba en una esquina de la piscina con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-Nada…

-Te conozco desde que tenemos 12 años ¿crees que no sé cuando tienes algo? ¿Es por Scott verdad?

-Duncan…-Gwen miro a el peliverde a los ojos-No puedo superarlo.

-Dime algo ¿crees que él habría querido verte así? El siempre quiso lo mejor para ti, estoy seguro que Scott aprobaría a Trent.

-Si Scott estuviera aquí ni siquiera conocería a Trent.

-Cierto, pero el punto es que Scott ya no está y…

-No ayudas en nada-dijo Gwen mientras se levantaba y se iba.

El viaje había llegado a su fin, iban de regreso a Canadá, la vida de todos seguiría siendo la misma pero tal vez la de Trent no, después de un viaje eterno para Gwen llegaron, por si no fuera suficiente todo, comenzó a llover lo cual la pelinegra ignoro completamente y camino por su cuenta.

**Trent POV**

**-**Gwen, espera-no podía dejarla ir sin resolver las cosas-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Es que bueno-comenzó a llover más fuerte-Tengo que decirte algo, tal vez consideres exagerado esto pero quiero decirte que…-con la lluvia era imposible escuchar palabra alguna-tal vez es demasiado pronto pero creo que estoy, que, que.. te a...

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Gwen acercándose más-No escucho nada-dijo ella mientras caían más y más gotas en su cara-Mejor vámonos-dijo mientras levantaba la cara mirando al cielo.

-Sí, es lo mejor-dije resignado.

Los días siguientes no pudieron ser mas confusos, a Gwen la veía entre clases, con algunas en común pero lo único que hacía era ignorarme, no sé qué sucedió, no sé qué cambio entre los dos, no sé si cometí un error, nada puede ser perfecto.

Al fin llego el día, Jim, Krist, Kurt y yo tocaremos para gente importante, este día define _éxito o fracaso_.

Cada uno tomo su instrumento respectivo, afinamos un poco las cosas, estábamos a punto de comenzar con la mirada de todos esos críticos en nuestros movimientos. No puedo fallar, no puedo cometer error alguno con mi voz, siempre fui la "burla" de los chicos, "el chico escuela superior", mi sueño es ser músico pero la escuela nunca está de más, en este momento lo único que sé es que no puedo fallar.

Una luz ilumino mi rostro, no puedo fallar, no puedo fallar…

**Duncan POV**

-¿Qué estas buscando?-dijo Gwen mientras me lanzaba una almohada mientras yo estaba en la laptop de su habitación.

-Colegios privados en la ciudad pero no encuentro nada-dije cerrando la laptop decepcionado.

-Pues según yo solo está la Academia Laid, es un colegio privado-¡perfecto! Es todo lo que necesito.

-¿Podemos ir mañana?-por favor di que sí.

-Si quieres entrar te adelanto que es de monjas, no creo que puedas entrar-dijo Gwen mientras reía.

-No tonta, no quiero entrar-dije lanzándole la almohada anterior-Es que te presentare a alguien.

-Cuanto misterio-dijo Gwen acostándose en la cama.

-Hey, cambiando de tema, ¿Elvis no toca hoy?

-¡TRENT!-dijo levantándose de golpe.

**Trent POV**

-Es un placer tener jovencitos como ustedes, del calibre de las mejores bandas de los 60's-dijo un señor aparentemente representante por lo menos lucia como uno-Chris ¿qué dices?

-Y bien ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Inglaterra?-respondió Chris haciendo que mis amigos quisieran saltar de emoción.

-Cuando quiera-se apresuro a responder Krist.

-Entonces ¿en una semana? ¿Qué dicen?-pregunto Chris anotando en su agenda electrónica.

-Nos parece perfecto-dijo Jim.

-Pero yo tengo asuntos pendientes-dije con preocupación.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que hacerte grande?-pregunto Chris.

-Gwe-no, no puedo decir una estupidez-la escuela-Kurt me tomo del brazo y me llevo fuera del grupo.

-Trent ¿Qué haces? Nos haremos famosos y te preocupas por el colegio por favor, no lo necesitaras.

Pensé por un momento, si a Gwen no le importo y no me quiere explicar nada ¿Por qué tendría que importarme a mí? No puedo despreciar esta oportunidad única en la vida.

-Tienes razón-dije a Kurt haciendo que regresáramos al grupo.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? Te quedas en el colegio o vienes con nosotros a hacerte grande?-pregunto el representante.

-Voy a Inglaterra Señor-dije con una sonrisa

-No me digas Señor, dime Charles y debo decirte que es la mejor decisión para tu futuro.

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

**Normal POV**

**-**Es tarde, me voy, entonces mañana nos vemos al medio día ¿entendido?-dijo el peliverde.

-Entendido.

-Adiós florecita-dijo Duncan saliendo por la puerta.

-Pfff-suspiro la pelinegra mirando su celular-Necesito llamarle

-Jim pásame otra cerveza-decía Trent tirado en la habitación de uno de sus amigos.

-Toma, hay alguien te llama por teléfono-dijo Jim mientras entregaba el celular.

-Bah debe de ser mi madre, pero no me importa porque ya no tendré que vivir en su casa-grito Trent completamente ebrio.

-Seguro sigue en la presentación-dijo Gwen colgando-o tal vez festejando-Gwen mordió su uña-espero que le hayan dicho que si, Trent lo merece.

-Mi cabeza-susurro el ojiverde levantándose de la alfombra-Mi celular-dijo mientras veía que estaba tirado en el piso-Gwen me llamo, tengo que llamarle de nuevo.

_Si estas escuchando esto, es que no est…_

-Diablos-maldijo el pelinegro.

* * *

-Vamos florecita-dijo corriendo el ojiazul-Corres muy lento.

-Con estas botas imposible que corra como tú-Gwen se detuvo-Ya llegamos.

-¿Aquí es?-se asombro Duncan al ver ante él un edificio enorme- Elegante.

-Claro, es una escuela para nenas ricas, pero ya dime ¿a quién buscas?

-A una chica… Courtney.

-Alguien está interesado en una chica.

-Sabes ella es algo… especial, es algo diferente a las demás-confeso el peliverde.

-Uh quien diría… Duncan enamorado.

-No estoy enamorado-dijo Duncan lanzando una mirada asesina-Ni siquiera se su apellido.

-¿Cómo es?

-Es morena, de tu estatura, tiene unas cuantas pecas, cabello corto… su padre recién entro en política.

-¡Wilson! Es hija de George Wilson. Es una persona que quiere ser gobernador general de Canadá.

-Entonces, Wilson…

El sonido de un timbre interrumpió el diálogo de Duncan, enseguida observaron como el portan principal se abría dejando salir a los estudiantes.

-Bien, ahora a buscarla-dijo Duncan parándose de puntas para extender su visión.

-¿No es ella?-dijo Gwen señalando a una chica entre el montón.

Ahí estaba Courtney Wilson abrazada de un chico de 1.80, moreno, ojos azules, marcado, el sueño de la mayoría de las chicas.

-Tengo buenas noticias, mis padres viajaran Italia estos días, lo que significa que tengo la casa sola, así que si quieres puedes ir y tu sabes-insinuó el moreno.

-Justin ya te hable de eso, no estoy lista.

-¡Nunca estas lista!-dijo sobresaltado-Ya vámonos, te llevo a tu casa-dijo el moreno tomando bruscamente a Courtney del brazo.

-¡Déjame! Me puedo ir sola.

-Tengo que quedar bien con tu padre, así que sube.

-¡NO!-grito la morena pero Justin no hacia ni el más mínimo caso.

-¡Qué la dejes!-interrumpió Duncan

-¿Quién dice?-rió Justin-Un vagabundo, claro, te hare caso. Tu súbete-volvió a gritar a Courtney.

-Duncan Majors-dijo mientras soltó un puñetazo al moreno-Recuerda ese nombre. **(Este diálogo me gusto (H) xD)**

-Duncan corre-advirtió Duncan al ver que los guardias de Justin se acercaban.

-¿Pero cuando te veré?-pregunto Duncan.

-En el parque Rochdale, mañana a las 8 de la noche, ya vete por favor.

-Vámonos Gwen-dijo Duncan mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra y corrían.

-Te arrepentirás-grito Justin.

-Que miedo tengo-sonrió Duncan.

-Estás loco-dijo Gwen con un aire serio-Ese niño de papi puede meterte en problemas.

-Es un riesgo que pienso tomar.

**Holaaaa :) después de mil años luz sin actualizar, exámenes, exposiciones, tareas, como odio la escuelaa ¬¬ no prometo actualizar más seguido debido a que no se cuando a los maestros se les ocurrirá dejarnos descansar :( Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capí :)**


	7. Última Oportunidad

**Disclaimer: **TDI/TDA/TDWT NO son de mi pertenencia u_u **Created by:** _Jennifer Pertsch & Tom McGuillis :)_

**Trent POV**

−No puedo creer que este empacando para ir a Inglaterra dijo Krist metiendo su ropa en la maleta− Esto parece un sueño del que no quiero despertar− prosiguió fingiendo un desmayo en el piso lo que me hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

−Pues no es un sueño− dije poco animado.

− ¿Qué pasa? −pregunto levantándose del piso− ¿No estás feliz? Esto es lo que siempre quisimos.

−Si, si lo estoy, solo que extrañare la escuela, recién estaba sintiéndome parte de algo, extrañare a mi madre y a…−sacudí un poco la cabeza−Solo eso.

− A ¿Gwen? − Me cuestiono− No entiendo porque no la he conocido.

−No creo que la conozcas−baje la mirada−han pasado cosas, no me habla y ni siquiera sé por qué.

−Amigo, las mujeres son así de extrañas−dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro−Pero tienes que luchar por lo que quieres.

−Tienes razón pero no se−dije confundido.

−Quiero que vayas a su casa y le digas todo lo que sientes−me dijo como un sargento hablándole a un militar− ¿Entendido?

−No se−dije inseguro− ¿Qué tal si ella no siente nada por mi?

−La vida está llena de riesgos, tenemos que tomarlos−me dijo tratando de animarme− ¿Qué tal si ella siente lo mismo por ti? No le dices nada y te vas como un estúpido a otra parte del mundo, ella conoce a otro hombre y…−le interrumpí, no soportaba la idea de imaginar a Gwen con otro.

− ¡Ya! Está bien, iré−dije un poco más convencido−Pero terminemos con esto primero.

−Ok

**Gwen POV**

Toda la tarde la había pasado con Duncan viendo películas, ya habíamos terminado de ver todas las películas de Saw así que nos pusimos a buscar entre un montón de películas cual sería la siguiente.

−Mira que trajo el viento−dijo Duncan sujetando la caja de una película−Quien diría que cuando no estoy ves estas historias de amor.

−Yo no veo eso−Mire con asco la caja−Seguro es de mi mamá.

−Lo que tu digas−Soltó una risa−Oye esto me recuerda a algo.

− ¿Qué? –pregunte curiosa

− ¿Qué pasara con Elvis? –me pregunto haciendo que enseguida mi estómago se revolviera.

−Pues, nada−trata de disimular−No me importa−dije haciéndome la indiferente.

−Entonces no querrás saber lo que me contaron−me dijo fingiendo la misma indiferencia− ¿Verdad?

− ¡¿Qué! –me apresure a decir, Gwen, tienes que mejorar con eso de saber disimular−Bueno, si quieres dime−Trate de arreglar pero este chico punk me conoce más que nadie.

−Pues ¿recuerdas la presentación que iba a tener? –Asentí con la cabeza−La paso y según cuentan en la escuela ira a Inglaterra esta noche. Pero bueno, supongo que no te importa.

−Duncan, claro que me importa, no te hagas, tu más que nadie sabes lo que siento por Trent−dije todo apresuradamente, ni siquiera pensé−No sé ni que digo lo único que sé es que no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se vaya a Inglaterra y todo se vaya a la borda−Respire, supongo que esta vez _hable con el corazón._

−Wow− En la cara de Duncan se ilumino una gran sonrisa−Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, por fin aceptas lo que sientes, ahora tienes que decirle eso a Elvis.

−Si Duncan, ahora ya no tengo más dudas−dije sonriente−Y no me importa si Trent no siente lo mismo por mí, tengo que sacar esto que tengo adentro.

− ¿Pues que esperas? Yo tengo que ver a Courtney y tú a Trent, así que no perdamos el tiempo.

Salimos y cada uno tomo su rumbo, yo hacia la casa de Trent y Duncan hacia el parque central Rochdale.

Llegue a mi destino…_Toque la puerta y suspire._

**Trent POV**

Camine y camine, sentía que no tenía rumbo pero sí que lo tenía, llegue a esa casa, sentí el estomago revuelto también sentí como si fuera la primera vez que sentía una sensación grande de nervios.

_Toque la puerta y suspire preparándome para arreglar todo._

**Normal POV**

−Buenas tardes Sra, ¿se encuentra Trent? –pregunto la pelinegra con nerviosismo.

−No, acaba de salir hace poco−contesto haciendo que la cara de decepción de la gótica fuera notoria− ¿Quieres dejarle algún mensaje linda?

−No, así está bien, muchas gracias.

−No es nada, buen día.

Al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba, Gwen sentía como una lagrima corría por su mejilla, era tan difícil para ella sacar a la luz sus sentimientos, cuando por fin quería sacar todo, no pudo.

−Estoy segura que ella es la famosa Gwen− pensó la Señora Bennett y enseguida subió las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación de su hijo.

−Buenas tardes, ¿Esta Gwen? –pregunto el ojiverde

− Acaba de salir hace poco−Contesto la Sra Autumn−Esta niña nunca está en casa, pero ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje?

−No, muchas gracias, bueno, yo me voy, adiós−se despidió el pelinegro.

−Que te vaya bien.

Al mismo tiempo que cerraba el portón de aquella casa, Trent pateo un bote de basura que estaba en la calle, no podía describir con palabras toda la _impotencia_ que sentía.

* * *

Duncan llego a aquel parque, por más estúpido que pudiera sonar, aquel parque parecía de un cuento de hadas, el pasto era tan verde, habían miles de flores de todos los colores y un lago cristalino y para finalizar sus ojos azules se posaron en aquel cabello castaño, la dueña de aquel cabello estaba sentada en una banca.

− ¿Quién soy? –pregunto Duncan tapando aquellos ojos profundos.

−No vine a estas tonterías−dijo Courtney quitando las manos de sus ojos.

−Alguien está molesta−dijo el peliverde−Si no querías venir, no tenias por que hacerlo

−No estoy molesta, te lo demuestro−la morena tomo la mano de Duncan y fueron hacia el lago−Hay que subirnos a una canoa

−Buena idea−dijo Duncan y brinco hacia la canoa− ¿Subes? –dijo extendiendo su mano.

_Hablaron de muchas cosas, era obvio que eran muy diferentes, era extraño pero esto los atraía aun más... después de un tiempo de hablar se hizo un silencio incómodo, para romperlo Duncan se paro en la canoa y comenzó a brincar._

− ¿Qué te pasa? –grito Courtney−Se va a voltear.

− ¿Y? –pregunto Duncan−Se más relajada.

−No veo nada tranquilo en querer voltear una canoa.

−Es solo agua−Después de decir esto Duncan brinco hacia el agua y volteo la canoa haciendo que la morena cayera en segundos.

− ¡Duncan, no sé nadar! –se apresuro a gritar Courtney.

− ¿Por qué no dijiste? –dijo Duncan tomando a Courtney−Si lo hubieras dicho no lo hubiera hecho.

−Es que creo es algo estúpido no saber nadar−Courtney se percato de lo cerca que estaban−Oye…estamos muy cerca.

−Ya lo sé−dijo Duncan levantando la ceja.

−Eres un pervertido ¬¬

−Así te gusto

− ¿Tu gustarme? Estás loco, no tenemos nada en común, somos completamente opuestos.

− ¿Y? Los opuestos se atraen−Dijo Duncan haciendo que la morena se quedara callada.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca, era tan extraño sentir tanta atracción por una persona que es completamente un extraño.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando la realidad golpeo a Courtney

− ¿Qué hora es? –dijo preocupada la castaña.

−No sé, como las ocho.

− ¡Diablos! Tengo que irme.

−Te acompaño.

−Está bien.

En el camino no se escucho ni un solo ruido, los dos iban pensando en ese casi beso. Duncan tenía miedo de enamorarse y Courtney de los problemas que todo esto le traería. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

−Aquí es−dijo Courtney−Y créeme tendré problemas por esto−dijo Courtney señalando su ropa mojada.

−Tu padre debería darte más libertad, al fin al cabo eres una adolescente.

−Hablar con mi padre es hablar como con una roca, no entiende de razones−dijo triste la castaña−Bien, ahora tengo que entrar al mundo real.

−Estoy seguro de que no quieres vivir en ese mundo "real" espero que algún día te rebeles−dijo Duncan− ¿No te pareció mejor nuestro mundo de hace un rato?

−Duncan… ¿estás consciente de que esto es una locura?

−Los locos hacen locuras−dijo el ojiazul−Ya, es mejor que regreses a tu "mundo real –dijo Duncan decepcionado.

−Si…−Dijo la morena entrando al jardín de su casa, miro como Duncan se disponía a irse, se apresuro a salir y…

_Planto un beso en la boca del peliverde que lo dejo sin habla._

−Wow−dijo sorprendido Duncan.

−Tienes razón−dijo Courtney−Los locos hacen locuras.

Gwen se disponía a dormir, quería olvidarse de todo, quería olvidar que ya había perdido a Trent, quería olvidar lo estúpida que fue. El teléfono sonó haciendo que se quejara ¿Quién llama ahora?

− ¿Si? –contesto Gwen ocultando su enojo que a la vez estaba mezclado con tristeza.

−Hola… ¿Gwen? –pregunto la voz del otro lado

−Soy yo, ¿Quién habla? –dijo confundida la gótica.

−Soy Lauren Bennett−No le sonaba el nombre para nada−La mamá de Trent.

−Oh, Buenas noches Sra. ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

−Te va a sonar una locura, pero yo sé lo que mi hijo siente por ti, encontré tu teléfono en su habitación y no quiero que Trent se vaya sin ti, si sientes lo mismo por él, por favor te pido que vayas al aeropuerto y lo busques−Finalizo Lauren y colgó el teléfono.

−Dios…−pensó Gwen−Tengo que ir.

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, explico a su madre a donde tenía que ir y tomo un taxi.

Llego al aeropuerto, su primera impresión fue que jamás lo encontraría en aquel lugar tan grande pero nada perdía intentándolo.

Lo busco y lo busco, no había rastro de él, observo tantas caras, ninguna era la de el

Se rindió, imposible encontrarlo en aquel enorme lugar. Resignada se dispuso a volver a su casa, al momento de voltear su cabeza se encontró con aquellos ojos esmeralda, aquellos ojos que comenzaron todo.

−Ahora la lluvia no me callara, es tiempo de aprovechar las oportunidades−comenzó Trent−Desde el primer momento en que te vi sigues revolviendo mis emociones, esto es como respirar y no respirar. Quisiera que supieras todo lo que pienso sobre ti, no tengo ni un año de conocerte y siento que ya eres mi mundo que no eres cualquier persona. Esto es la cosa más loca y más genial que he sentido jamás en la vida. Esta es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación, estoy enamorado de ti. Aunque me vaya al fin del mundo no puedo cambiar este sentimiento, no puedo, no quiero y no quisiera. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado en este poco tiempo.

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Gwen, pero era la primera vez que no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de emoción, de felicidad.

−Tú sabes que no soy una persona amorosa, pero tu siempre tienes un espacio aquí−dijo Gwen señalado su cabeza−Y aquí−dijo Gwen tocando su corazón−A mi también todo esto hace que mi estómago, mis pensamientos, mis emociones, todo, se revuelve por ti. Ya sé que no soy buena expresando mis emociones hacia ti. Pero yo quisiera que supieras que a pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado y tú aún no lo conoces, yo quisiera superar todo contigo. Aunque suene exagerado y tal vez cursi, te amo son las dos palabras que abarcan todo lo que siento por ti. Todas estas emociones que me llevan a un mundo cursi también me llegan al camino de saber que tú eres el indicado. Todo esto es tan extraño porque yo ni siquiera te elegí a ti, es como si el destino quería que te eligiera a ti.

Después de confesar absolutamente todo, no pudieron evitar besarse, lo habían esperado tanto tiempo, todo estaba más que claro, los dos estaban enamorados, si, enamorados, en tan poco tiempo ya tenían más que claro todo.

Se olvidaron de que había un avión esperando por Trent y se quedaron abrazados por minutos y minutos.

* * *

**Holaaa :) me emocione con este cap oh si me emocione :') **

**jesgleetxg: Me alegra que te guste la historia :)**

**: Pues ahora creo que actualice "rápido" así que no te deje muy impaciente :P & bueno me alegra que te desveles leyendo (?) ajaja. Leer es bueno :3**

**GwenWaterSiren: Gracias por dejar review desde el primer cap, le alegra mucho que te guste :) & cuando Trent se vuelva famoso & millonario nos tiene que llevar a Inglaterra o se las vera ¬¬ ajajaa no ps x)**

** 0OoSophyoO0CourtneyxDuncan: Soy malisima escribiendo acerca de DxC pero bueno espero mejorar & que te guste :)**

**Para ver el físico/personalidad de mis OC (Krist, Kurt & Jim) vean mi perfil n_n **


	8. London Calling

**Disclaimer: **TDI/TDA/TDWT NO son de mi pertenencia u_u **Created by:** _Jennifer Pertsch & Tom McGuillis :)_

* * *

−Supongo que ya es hora de que te vayas−dijo Gwen separándose de Trent

− ¿Qué? –pregunto asombrado el pelinegro−Después de todo ¿quieres que me vaya?

−No quiero que te vayas, es solo que yo se que la música es para lo que naciste, no quiero arruinar tu sueño−explico Gwen−Además pronto acabara la escuela, puedo ir en vacaciones

− ¿Me lo prometes? –Trent esperaba ver como el avión partía con sus amigos dejándole abajo así podría decir que el avión le dejo, una lástima.

_El vuelo con destino a Londres, partirá en unos minutos, pasajeros faltantes favor de abordar._

−Te lo prometo−dijo Gwen−Ahora tienes que abordar ese avión.

−Ya que−Trent tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a irse−Recuerda que tienes que ir en vacaciones.

−Si…−Gwen observo como Trent se marchaba, no es que le alegrara, es que sabía que era lo mejor para él ¿qué clase de persona sería si no dejara ser feliz y cumplir sus metas a la persona que ama?

−Con que ella es Gwen−dijo Jim esperando a Trent en el pasillo hacia el avión−Es linda

−Sí, pero más te vale no poner tus ojos encima−guiño el ojo en tono de burla.

−Ash−giro los ojos el castaño−Ya vámonos.

* * *

**Trent POV**

−Yo pido con Kurt y Jim−exclamo Krist subiendo al avión.

−Claro, a mi déjenme solo−mire mi boleto−Asiento 23, aquí−Me senté y cerré los ojos con la idea de dormir, sería un viaje largo. Sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, abrí los ojos y mire a una chica alta de cabello largo y oscuro, tenía algunos rasgos asiáticos

−Tengo el asiento 24−Tenía un acento muy marcado− ¿Permiso? –dijo la chica.

−Oh si lo siento−Diablos, quede como un bobo −Pasa, perdón.

−No importa−La chica tomo un asiento−Heather−estiro su mano

−Trent− correspondí el saludo− ¿Vas a Inglaterra? Que pregunta tan tonta, sino ni siquiera estarías en este avión−Heather rió.

−Soy de Inglaterra, Bristol, pero vivo en Londres desde hace unos años, supongo que tú eres de Canadá.

−Sí, la verdad es que tengo miedo de vivir en Londres−confesé.

−No deberías, Canadá es un mundo comparado con lo pequeño que es todo Inglaterra−Me sentí más aliviado por aquel comentario aún así los nervios seguían en mi interior −No estés nervioso.

−No es eso, es que yo voy al país a cantar con mi banda, están por allá−Señale a los chicos que se encontraban atrás.

* * *

Bridgette llamo a LeShawna y a Gwen para invitarlas a pasar la noche en su casa, LeShawna no podía decir que no a una pijamada y Gwen quería despejar su mente un poco así que acepto.

−Entonces ¿le dijiste todo? –Bridgette y Leshawna interrogaban a Gwen− ¿Cómo te sentiste?

−Mareada, pero después tuve una sensación de tranquilidad.

−Gwen, que relajada eres, yo de ser tu jamás hubiera permitido que Trent se fuera con un montón de inglesas−Gwen se quedo pensando.

−No me puse a pensar en eso, pero tengo confianza en Trent.

−Así se habla Gwen, tienes que tener confianza en que si Trent está enamorado jamás se fijara en nadie más−afirmo Bridgette.

−Además pienso en todo lo que se divertirá en Inglaterra.

−Sí, eso es cierto, pero no más que nosotras esta noche−después de decir esto Lesh comenzó a lanzar palomitas.

* * *

**Trent POV**

Sentí pequeños golpecitos en el hombro, cada vez se hacían más potentes obligándome a abrir los ojos, mire y toda la gente se bajaba del avión, mire hacia atrás y vi a los chicos tomando sus cosas, mire hacia el lado y Heather ya no estaba.

−Bella durmiente, ya besaste a la chica ahora vámonos−se comenzó a burlar Krist−Que buen premio te ganaste de camino, parecía una modelo.

−Que tonterías dices−me moleste con el comentario−Esa chica para mi es nada.

−Claro, esta perdidamente enamorado de Gwen−dijo Kurt.

−Tú me conoces−afirme.

Bajamos del avión, sonara estúpido pero me sentí como los Beatles, aunque a diferencia de ellos, nadie nos conocía.

−Mis muchachos estrella−dijo Charles interrumpiendo mis pensamientos−Bienvenidos a Londres.

Subimos al auto de Charles y comenzamos a recorrer las calles. Mi primer pensamiento fue que a Gwen le encantaría estar ahí.

−Wow−exclamo Jim−Esta ciudad tiene magia.

−Y eso que aún no han estado en la noche−Nos dijo Charles soltando una sonrisa

Después del recorrido me di cuenta que Heather tenía razón a comparación de Canadá, Londres era una pequeña isla aunque esto no le quitaba lo asombroso, llegamos a un hotel, todos querían dormir en una cama cómoda después de 12 horas de viaje pero yo solo quería llamarle a Gwen.

−4:00 pm−Mire el reloj−allá deben de ser las 10:00 am−Tome mi celular y comencé a marcar.

− ¿Trent? –me contesto, sonaba adormilada.

−Sí, solo te marcaba para decirte que ya estoy aquí−Ojala tu también lo estuvieras−No sabes, la ciudad es hermosa, me muero porque la conozcas.

−Sera hasta las vacaciones, sabes que no puedo dejar la escuela así como así.

−Yo lo sé−Dije decepcionado−Te llamo pronto, voy a dormir.

−Descansa, adiós−Su voz me había reconfortado.

Cuando colgué no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando mi celular volvió a sonar, vi el identificador "Charles"

− ¿Si? −conteste

−Trent, tengo una noticia, tal vez piensen que es apresurado pero quiero que toquen en un club esta noche, si ustedes se sienten dispuestos.

−Está bien−de verdad no tenia animo pero no tenía que olvidar porque estaba aquí−Los chicos están dormidos pero cuando despierten les aviso, si, adiós−colgué y me tire en la cama, esperaría a que despertaran.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Después del día del parque, Duncan y Courtney no habían vuelto a verse, así que Duncan decidió dar el primer paso e ir hacia su escuela.

−Hey−saludo el peliverde

−Hola−La cara de Court expresaba alegría y preocupación a la vez−Duncan no creo que sea lo mejor que estés aquí.

−Te da vergüenza que nos vean juntos.

−Claro que no, es solo que…−Courtney miro hacia atrás y vio a Justin acercarse con dos guardaespaldas−Duncan vete por favor.

−No, enfrentare esto−Duncan observo que cada vez estaban más cerca−No me va a pasar nada−Courtney fue arrastrada hacia su auto por una de sus amigas. Después de esto llego Justin y cada uno de sus guardaespaldas lo tomaron de cada brazo.

−Te dije que me las pagarías−Justin soltó un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que Duncan soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor−Creías que eras más hombre que yo.

−Yo no resuelvo mis problemas como una nena−Esta frase hizo que Justin se enojara aún más, soltando otro golpe.

Se escucharon las sirenas de la policía aproximándose a la zona. Justin y sus acompañantes subieron a una camioneta y se marcharon del lugar. Los profesores y alumnos del colegio observaban desde las ventanas al joven herido.

* * *

**Trent POV**

−Chicos, ya, arriba−dije tallándome los ojos−Vamos flojos−Dije soltando una pequeña patada a Krist que estaba tirado en el suelo−Tenemos que tocar.

− ¿Tan pronto? –pregunto Jim−Acabamos de llegar, Dios mío.

−No tenemos que olvidar que para eso venimos−dijo Kurt levantándose del colchón.

−No puedo ni levantarme−Se quejo Krist.

−Maduren de una vez−dijo Kurt retirándose al baño.

−Amargo−dijeron al unisonó.

* * *

**Normal POV**

−Cuando lo vea le volare los sesos−decía Gwen mientras tomaba un algodón y lo remojaba, con el objetivo de que las heridas de Duncan no se infectaran−Solo tengo que conseguir una AK-47

−Estás loca−dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa−No quiero sonar como una niña pero me duele todo el cuerpo.

−Estos ricos creen que pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana, cuando vea a ese par de idiotas será mejor que…−Gwen fue interrumpida.

−¿Ese par? –pregunto Duncan−Fue solo Justin.

−Pero fue culpa de esa niña mimada−exclamo Gwen−Duncan date cuenta, por favor.

− ¿Sabes? No me importa lo que digas−Duncan se retiro del lugar.

−Claro, déjame sola−dijo lanzando el algodón hacia el suelo.

* * *

−No puedo decir lo bien que estuvieron−decía Charles−Y eso recién empieza, ya puedo ver lo famosos que serán aquí y en todo el mundo.

−Bien, ahora quiero tomar vodka e ir a la cama−dijo Kurt.

−A unas cuantas calles, hay un evento de moda…

− ¿Moda? –pregunto Jim−Prefiero la idea de Kurt.

−En estos eventos hay mucha gente influyente−Krist se quedo pensando.

−Charles, de verdad la moda es algo que no nos interesa tal vez para otro…−Trent fue interrumpido por Krist.

−Pero ¿hay modelos en ese lugar no? –Charles asintió−Eso es todo, iremos al evento :D

−Dios−Kurt giro los ojos−No quiero ir.

−Vamos Kurt, serán un par de horas−dijo Trent.

−Bien, pero solo un rato−dijo resignado el rubio.

Llegaron al evento y observaron gente de un lado a otro, con vestidos y trajes elegantes, Kurt y Jim se apresuraron a ir a la mesa de tragos, Krist apenas vio a una chica fue detrás de ella. Trent quedo solo, sin saber qué hacer, intercambiando sonrisas con la gente que lo saludaba con la cabeza, no conocía a nadie y eso lo asustaba un poco. Se sintió salvado cuando una luz se encendió por encima de la pasarela. Fue a sentarse a una mesa para no sentirse tan incómodo. Detrás de una chica salía otra, busco con la mirada a Krist quien estaba cautivado por la belleza de esas mujeres, pero a el no le provocaban nada… ninguna se podía comparar con Gwen.

Una idea golpeo su cabeza

_There ain't a woman that comes close to you _(No hay ninguna mujer que se asemeje a ti- **Angie- Rolling Stones)**_  
_

Bien, una idea para una canción. Otra luz sobre la pasarela interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Es un honor presentar a una nueva estrella en el mundo del modelaje, Heather Goldsmith−anuncio la presentadora del show.

− ¿Heather? –pensó el pelinegro.

* * *

Hey, al fin el capítulo 8, culpen a la escuela que me esta rompiendo la cabeza con proyectos, tareas, ecuaciones :( cuando tenga hijos no los mandare a esa cárcel, en fin... estaba leyendo la historia desde el capítulo 1 & Dios mio, ahora todas mis ideas para terminar el fic son taaaan diferentes a lo que llevo escrito, creo que ya no tiene nada que ver con la descripción debido a eso decidí cambiarlo.

Quiero agradecer a los Rolling Stones (?) aunque odie a Keith Richards, sus canciones me han servido de inspiración para terminar esta historia.

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews :)

El titulo del capítulo no tiene nada que ver, solo me gusta la canción :P


End file.
